Maybe
by Venaira
Summary: Jade's kite broke again, this time Tori has a different solution. Mentioned Bade. One-shot.


My boots hit the ground harshly, my knuckles met the door in a similar manner. Smart enough not to keep me waiting, a resident of the house soon opened the door, the youngest Vega of the house looking more than a little surprised to see me. Before she could get the question out, I had shouldered past her and into the living room silently, seating myself on the couch closer to the door.  
The door was soon closed, the girl turning to me, "Is something wrong, Jade?"  
I studied her for a moment, shook my head and even went as far as giving her a small smile, though it was as fake as it could possibly have been, as I answered, "…that stupid kite broke again."  
"What? It hasn't even been three months since you two got back together!" Tori stared at me, obviously smart enough to connect the thought of a broken kite to another time my relationship with Beck had failed.  
My fingers ran through my hair and I lifted a shoulder, "Getting back together with him was a mistake," I remarked as I caught the tip of my tongue between my jaws to distract me from the sting in my eyes. I felt Tori sit beside me, her arm tentative to wrap around me but doing so nonetheless.  
"Are you okay?" There was a slight hesitation before the comment that followed it, "You seemed really happy." The brown-eyed girl almost sounded saddened by that fact.  
"I don't know," I answered her question, breaking the silence that had followed her voice. "I thought I still loved him, and that it would work out, but things were different than last time." I shrugged, trying to be indifferent, "Besides, he's already found someone else."  
"Jade, I'm sorry, but do you-" she abruptly stopped talking as someone came downstairs. I turned to see Trina eyeing me and opening her mouth to say something that would undoubtedly annoy me.  
"You like Beck, don't you?" I cut her off before she got past her first syllable.  
"Well yeah, who doesn't?" She was immediately distracted and looked only slightly suspicious.  
"Well," I eyed her, "you should go to his RV. He's single now and I bet he'd love your company." As soon as if left my mouth, she was out the door and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"What did he do to make you send Trina after him?!" Tori sounded shocked. I simply pulled a pillow into my lap as I turned to look at her again. Beck chose then to exemplify why things weren't going to work out between us, and my phone chimed as a result. Seconds later, a second chime sounded and I looked down at my phone. My eyes narrowed as I read the messages, hand holding the phone going back slightly in preparation to whip the device at the wall.  
A warm hand wrapped around my wrist, a second prying the phone from my grip, "Let me see what it says," she murmured. Silently I complied, my forehead resting against the heels of my hands. My name and an apology left her lips as my phone dropped into her lap and I stiffened when she wrapped her arms around me. Slowly I relaxed into her, eyes stinging as they were filled with moisture.  
"Don't be. I don't care," I shook my head, pulling my sleeve over the knuckle of my thumb and wiping my eyes with it. I didn't, I was just frustrated that I had been fine earlier and he decided that he had to lie about something as stupid as sending the wrong girl a certain message. We weren't together anymore, we hadn't been for a few days, I didn't love him anymore, why the fuck did he think that lying was necessary?  
"You can stay here if you want," the partial Latina offered softly, one of her hands moving to rub my back in slow circles, making my eyes fall closed.  
"You sure about that?" I arched an eyebrow, feeling my piercing move slightly with it.  
"Of course! We're friends…sorta of. I don't want you to have to drive home when you're upset, I care about you. We can watch movies or something."  
"Why do you care?" I finally opened my eyes to look at her again. Her warm hand shook as it cupped my jaw and she pulled my lips to hers. Her touch was foreign and cautious as she kissed me softly. When the initial shock had left me, my eyes closed and I tentatively kissed her soft lips back.  
For a while we stayed like that.  
Maybe it was okay to let myself drown in her, in the comfort she offered.  
Maybe all those stupid things she does to make me smile mean something.  
Maybe I was about to find out.


End file.
